Antenna arrays usually comprise several spatially separated antenna elements which are used for transmitting and/or emitting electromagnetic waves, in particular radio waves. The different antenna elements are connected together such that the currents for generating electromagnetic waves or generated of electromagnetic waves received are in a specified relationship, in particular their phases and amplitudes. For transmitting purposes, the amplitudes and the phases of the electromagnetic waves emitted by the individual antennas are adjusted for each antenna such that the whole antenna array is deemed to be one single antenna element emitting an electromagnetic signal having certain characteristics.
The antenna arrays, also called phased arrays, as well as the test systems comprising an antenna array are used for measuring and/or testing purposes of communication devices or systems. As the antenna array has a plurality of individual antenna elements, the directional gain of the antenna is increased.
For instance, calibration and/or type-approval tests can be performed by using such an antenna array and the corresponding test system, respectively. Accordingly, antenna arrays and test systems are used for research and development purposes such as 4.5 G and/or 5 G base stations and user equipments (UE). Generally, these base stations and user equipments relate to communication devices or systems.
A drawback of the known antenna arrays and the corresponding test systems is the complexity resulting in high costs for establishing and using the antenna arrays and test systems for measurements and calibrations, respectively.